O resgate
by A.Padackles
Summary: Danneel está prestes a ganhar seu primeiro filho e encontra o amor de sua vida enquanto aguarda a ambulância.


Título: O resgate

Autor: .

Capa: .

Beta Reader: Sem betagem. Os erros são meus e de mais ninguém.

Fandom: Supernatural

Categoria: Concurso NFF I/2013, Tema "Ação, Investigação e Salvamento" Personagem Real, Janneel (Jensen e Danneel), AU.

Classificação: PG.

Capítulos: Oneshot.

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Danneel está prestes a ganhar seu primeiro filho e encontra o amor de sua vida enquanto aguarda a ambulância.

Disclaimer: Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos.

Avisos: os atores não me pertencem, infelizmente, pois eu bem que queria um Jensen Ackles para mim.

NA1: Jensen Ackles é ator e trabalha atualmente em Supernatural. Danneel é atriz e conhecida por ter interpretado Rachel Gatina em One Tree Hill. Eles se tornaram amigos há muitos anos e a amizade virou namoro quando gravaram um filme juntos. Estão casados há quase três anos e esperam o primeiro filho.

NA2: O texto fugiu completamente do que costumo escrever (slash Padackles), mas gostei de ter me feito esse desafio. Espero agradar aos leitores.

**Sirenes tocam ao longe no começo de uma noite de sábado e Jensen olha pela janela de sua sala, curioso para saber o que está havendo. Do outro lado da rua, ele vê algumas pessoas em volta de alguém sentado na guia da calçada e resolve ir até lá para ver.**

**Ao se aproximar, percebe que é uma mulher quem está sentada e que ela parece estar prestes a dar a luz. Ele chega mais perto e, apesar da expressão de dor no rosto da jovem, Jensen pensa que ela é a mulher mais linda que ele já viu em toda a vida, com a pele da face branca, emoldurada por mechas ruivas que caiem graciosamente.**

**Ele senta ao seu lado e gentilmente lhe fala:**

**- Esse tanto de gente ao seu redor está lhe incomodando?**

**Ela faz que sim com a cabeça e Jensen pede para que se afastem, pois ela precisa de ar.**

**As pessoas dão um passo para traz e Jensen diz para ela respirar fundo. Nesse momento, a ambulância chega. Ele a ajuda a se levantar e, enquanto a porta do carro do resgate é aberta, Jensen a carrega até ele.**

**- Você avisou alguém sobre a chegada do bebê? – Jensen pergunta, preocupado.**

**- Não. – A voz daquela que está prestes a se tornar mãe é um murmúrio. – Eu não tenho ninguém.**

**Já na ambulância, os paramédicos fazem os primeiros procedimentos e Jensen fica espiando do lado de fora. Então, num impulso, no momento no qual a porta estava para ser fechada, ele pula para dentro.**

**- Ficarei com você, segurando a sua mão. – Ele se aproxima e cochicha em seu ouvido. – A propósito, meu nome é Jensen Ackles.**

**- Danneel Harris. – Ela lhe diz, urrando de dor em seguida devido à forte contração que teve.**

**A ambulância parte a toda velocidade rumo ao hospital. Por sorte, não há trânsito em Los Angeles nas noites de sábado e em poucos minutos, Danneel é empurrada em uma maca pelos corredores da ala da maternidade.**

**Mesmo inseguro e sem saber o que fazer, Jensen decide entrar no quarto para assistir ao parto. Ninguém precisa saber que ele não é o pai da criança, tão pouco, que nem conhece a mulher ali deitada. Ele se coloca no lugar dela e imagina como se sentiria se não tivesse ninguém para lhe acompanhar num momento desses.**

**De fato, ele não tinha, pois nunca conheceu o pai e perdeu a mãe aos vinte anos, antes de se mudar para Los Angeles em busca de uma carreira artística. O que nunca conseguiu.**

**- Vamos lá, empurre! – Grita o médico para Danneel, que se não tivesse recebido o socorro tão depressa, teria o filho no meio da rua e ambos correriam risco de vida.**

**Ela faz força e empurra. A dor é intensa, mas a felicidade de trazer seu filho ao mundo é maior.**

**- A cabecinha está saindo, empurre de novo, vamos! – O médico continua.**

**Danneel segura com força a mão de Jensen e ele sente uma onda de emoção, por participar de um momento tão importante. Porém, prefere não olhar para baixo, mas sim, nos olhos da linda ruiva. E o olhar dela se cruza com o dele e ela se sente tão grata por aquele estranho estar com ela! Ela empurra mais e mais, até que, quase desfalecendo de dor, ouve o choro de seu filho.**

**Jensen não pode deixar de olhar emocionado para a vida que acabou de nascer, porém, ao ver o sangue, desmaia.**

**A mulher que acaba de se tornar mãe se preocupa com o jovem que acabou de conhecer e uma enfermeira logo lhe avisa que isso é muito comum.**

**- Seu marido foi até corajoso. – Diz outra enfermeira para Danneel. – A maioria costuma desmaiar antes e muitos preferem não acompanhar o parto.**

**A ruiva pensa em dizer que ele não era seu marido, mas deixa para lá. Observa uma enfermeira cuidando de seu filho e outra de Jensen, que está recobrando a consciência, porém está sangrando porque quando caiu bateu a cabeça.**

**Enquanto Danneel recebe seu menino nos braços e sente a maior emoção de sua vida, Jensen reclama que se sente tonto ao se levantar e quase desmaia outra vez só porque percebe que está sangrando. Harris ri dele e a enfermeira lhe faz um curativo no supercílio.**

**Mais tranquilo após saber que já não está sangrando, Jensen olha para Danneel com o bebê nos braços e não entende como é possível, mas ela está ainda mais bonita, com os olhos brilhantes, marejados de lágrimas, e um belo sorriso, o rosto iluminado.**

**- Quer pegá-lo? – Danneel pergunta e Jensen se sente sem graça.**

**- E-eu posso?**

**- Mas é claro!**

**Desajeitadamente, o loiro pega o bebê e o segura como se ele fosse de vidro e pudesse se quebrar.**

**- É um menino muito bonito! – Ele exclama.**

**- E forte também, Jensen, não precisa ficar com medo de quebrá-lo. – Danneel diz e todos riem.**

**Durante os dois dias seguintes, Jensen vai ao hospital visitar Danneel e Gino, o nome escolhido para o menino. Ela lhe conta que colocou esse nome em homenagem ao irmão, morto num acidente de carro, juntamente com o pai de seu filho, Steve, que dirigia e foi acertado por um motorista que estava embriagado. Danneel também estava no veículo, mas por milagre, e por ser a única a usar cinto de segurança, sobreviveu. Foi no hospital inclusive que soube que estava grávida e foi esse o motivo dela ter permanecido forte depois dessa grande desgraça. Aliás, a segunda tragédia do tipo em sua vida, pois na adolescência, ela perdeu os pais num grave acidente automobilístico. Ela nunca teve coragem de aprender a dirigir e até para entrar num carro ela sofre.**

**Jensen tem vontade de abraçar Danneel a todo instante. Ele quer protegê-la, livrá-la de todo o mal e de toda a dor que ela possa sentir. Mas ele sabe que ela é forte e que Gino é o grande responsável por isso.**

**Em toda visita, Jensen leva um mimo para Danneel e Gino. Flores, bichinhos de pelúcia, balões coloridos, uma roupinha com estampa de super herói. Ele não sabe, porém Danneel se derrete toda vez que ele chega. E fica triste quando ele parte.**

**Jensen também conta da sua vida e de seu trabalho como vendedor de automóveis. De como foi frustrante sua tentativa de sucesso em Hollywood e Danneel conta que o mesmo ocorreu com ela. Ambos conseguiram apenas papéis de figuração e alguns trabalhos como modelos de pequenas campanhas.**

**Danneel também é vendedora, mas de roupas. Trabalha numa loja de grife, atendendo ricaças e famosas. Foi lá que conheceu Steve, ele era motorista de uma cliente já de idade e a acompanhava em suas compras. Eles se apaixonaram a primeira vista e namoraram por quase três anos, até que houve o terrível acidente. Jensen lhe falou sobre seu relacionamento com Joanna, que conheceu em um de seus últimos trabalhos como modelo, há cerca de cinco anos. E de como o rompimento foi difícil, pois ela o havia traído e logo depois que terminaram, casou-se com um ator de filmes de décima categoria.**

**Jensen e Danneel percebem que têm muito em comum e, quando ela e o bebê recebem alta, Jensen vai buscá-los e parece que se conhecem por toda a vida.**

**Ao chegarem ao apartamento de Danneel, Gino é levado para seu pequeno e aconchegante quarto, todo decorado em azul e branco, com um delicado papel de parede de anjinhos na parede de trás do berço. Gino dorme profundamente, enquanto sua mãe olha nos olhos de Jensen e fala baixinho:**

**- E como ficamos agora?**

**- A-amigos? – Jensen fica vermelho e por dentro se culpa por ser tão tímido.**

**- É o que você quer?**

**O loiro consegue coragem e sussurra:**

**- Não, mas se é o que você quer...**

**Em resposta, a ruiva pousa seus lábios nos de Jensen, dando início a um amor que durará para a vida. Graças à barulhenta sirene de um resgate.**

**E os três viveram felizes para sempre. Ou melhor, os quatro, pois Gino ganhou uma linda irmãzinha.**

**FIM**


End file.
